Christmas Day for Candi
by Miz Candi Gurl
Summary: Right on Candi's birthday, a blizzard came out of no where and separated Aang, Katara and Candi. But Candi & Katara found each other. Will them both work together and find Aang as they get even more bonded together, or Candi will leave them later?
1. Candi's Show Time

~Candi's Show~

"I can't do this!" Candi hid behind the tall, red curtains on the stage.

In front of the stage, sat hundreds of people in the fire nation, earth kingdom, and the water tribes.

"Yes you can," Katara placed a flower in Candi's hair, "If either of them shoots any fire balls, or food at you, I'll waterbend them away from this area to the ocean. This is your big night."

"Yeah," Aang, who was leaning against the wall, "we heard you singing a month ago. Tomorrow is Christmas and your birthday. So don't ruin this."

Candi sighed, "Okay, ya'll right." She pokes her head out, and glanced out the curtain. The crowd cheered, and applauded.

The announcer called out, "Now get ready for a very young air nomad, Candi!" The curtains zoomed open. Candi was just standing there.

She took four steps to the edge of the stage. She spotted Aang, Katara, MoMo, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Uncle Iroh, and Mai, sitting in the front row. "Are you ready?" the announcer asked. Candi nodded.

Back in the crowd, Sokka whispered to Toph, "This ought to be good."

The announcer called out, "She's about to sing the song SPOTLIGHT by Jennifer Hudson, who has inspired her throughout her life. The music began.

Candi began to sing, "'Oh; oh; oh; oh. Oh; oh; oh; oh. Oh. Oh; oh; oh; oh. Oh. Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me? Are you a guard in a prison maximum security? Do we stay home all the time…Coz you want me to yourself? Or am I locked away…Out of fear that I'd find someone else? Well I don't like living under your spotlight…Just because you think I might find somebody worthy. Well I don't like living under your spotlight…Maybe if you treat me right, you want have to worry. Is this a relationship; fulfilling your needs as well as mine? Or is this just my sentence am I doing time? If this is love real, real love I'm staying no doubt. But if I'm just loves prisoner then I'm busting out. Ah baby I don't like living under your spotlight…Just because you think I might find somebody worthy. Well I don't like living under your spotlight…Maybe if you treat me right, you want have to worry. No; no. Oh you oughta be ashamed of yourself. What the heck do you think you're doing? Loving me; loving me so wrong. Baby all I do is try…To show you that you're my one and only guy. No matter who may come along. Open your eyes coz baby I don't like. Oh; oh; oh; oh. Oh; oh. Oh; oh; oh; oh. Hey coz I don't like living under your spotlight…Just because you think I might find somebody worthy. No well I don't like living under your spotlight…Maybe if you treat me right, you won't have to worry. Hey coz I don't like living under your spotlight…Just because you think I might find somebody worthy. Well I don't like living under your spotlight…Maybe if you treat me right, you won't have to worry. I don't like.'"

Right after that word, Candi quickly knelt down to the crowd. The whole crowd applauded without control. Most of the people were whistling. Candi looked up; Katara and Aang were running towards her.

A boy from the fire nation whistled at Candi, "Hey! Candi, take it!!" Candi looked down; the boy threw a rose at her. Candi caught it. The boy winked and left.

Katara and Aang teased her, "Oooh! Candi got a boyfriend. She got a boyfriend!!!"

Candi blushed and walked off the stage, "No I don't. He's just a random boy who carries a rose with him."

"Yeah," Aang helped her and Katara to get on Appa, "just for you."

"Well," Katara sat back, "since he's not your boyfriend, he was your secret admirer until he gave you the rose. Appa, yip-yip! Let's go to the wide open plains tomorrow. Remember, it was snowing there this morning."

"Okay," Candi grabbed MoMo, "I love snow."

"Yeah, she does." Aang glanced at Katara. "During snowball wars, she'll hide very thick icicles in the snowballs and throws them at us." Aang and Candi chuckled. He rubbed his head, "They really do hurt." While he was facing the front, Candi threw a snowball at him. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aang turned around. Candi was just taking off her fire nation shoes. "CANDICE!"

"What?" Candi glanced at him.

"Where did you get the snowball from?"

"I formed one from cloud and took the snow out."

"The icicle?"

"From Appa's frozen snots from the temple."

"EWWWWWWW!!!" Aang and Katara laughed with joy.


	2. The Separation From the Blizzard

~The Separation~

The next morning, Aang and Katara took Candi to the wide open plains. The three of them played snowball fight.

Candi suddenly tripped on a rock, "AH!" Katara came up and waterbended the snow onto Candi's back. She quickly got up, out of the pile of snow. She looked down, "My shoes are gone!" She laughed.

"Aren't you cold?" Aang asked.

"Nope, probably not," Katara smiled at Candi.

Suddenly, the sky grew VERY cloudy, and it grew TOO cold.

Candi shivered, "I'm cold."

"I am too," Katara grabbed her and they cuddled up together. "My thick coat can't even protect me."

Aang joined into the cuddle and lit up a small fire. It began to snow VERY hard to the point no one can see each other. Plus, it grew so windy, that it separated the three of them.

Candi fell to the ground, "AAAHHHH! AANG! KATARA!!"

Aang, who was ten feet away from the both of them, lit up a huge fire, "Over here!!! Can you see a light?!!"

Candi looked around; there was a reddish-orange light in the snow. "I see it! I'm coming!" She began following it as it grew shorter.

Katara spotted the light too, "Yeah, I see it too!" She followed it too. Finally, they cuddled up together. "Where's Appa?"

Aang shook his head, freezing, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know! APPA!! MOMO!!"

The wind grew stronger every thirty seconds. That wind blew the three of them away from each other.

Candi called out, "NO!!!! AANG!! KATARA!!! HELP!!! APPA!!!" She whistled but it was too weak.

The storm finally stopped. The three of them were three miles away from each other. Candi revived, and tried to catch her breath. She looked around; there was no sound but the whistling from the wind. No one was around. She coughed for ten seconds. "Aang!!!" There was no answer. "Katara?!!"

She rushed out of the deep pile of snow and searched the area. Then it grew too quiet.

"Guys??!! ARE YA'LL AROUND HERE??!!"

An hour went by. She still couldn't find them. She spotted a big pile of snow, about ten yards away. Excitedly, she ran over to it, "Aang? Katara? One of you here?" She picked up the snow and tossed it away like yesterday's cornbread. It was just a boulder. She sniffed sadly, "No." She looked around for the last time. "HELP!!!" She ran out into the open, away from the trees. "SOMEBODY? CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!!!??" There still wasn't any answer. She gave up, "Help." She began to cry, and went down the hill to the fire nation side were it was hot.

In the fire nation, Katara found herself in a haystack. She got out and looked around, "GUYS!!?? Candi! Aang??!!" She and Candi accidently ran into each other, "Candi!!!"

Candi gasped with relief, "Katara!!!" Both of them hugged happily as they warmed up.


	3. Robert Helps Out

~The Separation~

The next morning, Aang and Katara took Candi to the wide open plains. The three of them played snowball fight.

Candi suddenly tripped on a rock, "AH!" Katara came up and waterbended the snow onto Candi's back. She quickly got up, out of the pile of snow. She looked down, "My shoes are gone!" She laughed.

"Aren't you cold?" Aang asked.

"Nope, probably not," Katara smiled at Candi.

Suddenly, the sky grew VERY cloudy, and it grew TOO cold.

Candi shivered, "I'm cold."

"I am too," Katara grabbed her and they cuddled up together. "My thick coat can't even protect me."

Aang joined into the cuddle and lit up a small fire. It began to snow VERY hard to the point no one can see each other. Plus, it grew so windy, that it separated the three of them.

Candi fell to the ground, "AAAHHHH! AANG! KATARA!!"

Aang, who was ten feet away from the both of them, lit up a huge fire, "Over here!!! Can you see a light?!!"

Candi looked around; there was a reddish-orange light in the snow. "I see it! I'm coming!" She began following it as it grew shorter.

Katara spotted the light too, "Yeah, I see it too!" She followed it too. Finally, they cuddled up together. "Where's Appa?"

Aang shook his head, freezing, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I don't know! APPA!! MOMO!!"

The wind grew stronger every thirty seconds. That wind blew the three of them away from each other.

Candi called out, "NO!!!! AANG!! KATARA!!! HELP!!! APPA!!!" She whistled but it was too weak.

The storm finally stopped. The three of them were three miles away from each other. Candi revived, and tried to catch her breath. She looked around; there was no sound but the whistling from the wind. No one was around. She coughed for ten seconds. "Aang!!!" There was no answer. "Katara?!!"

She rushed out of the deep pile of snow and searched the area. Then it grew too quiet.

"Guys??!! ARE YA'LL AROUND HERE??!!"

An hour went by. She still couldn't find them. She spotted a big pile of snow, about ten yards away. Excitedly, she ran over to it, "Aang? Katara? One of you here?" She picked up the snow and tossed it away like yesterday's cornbread. It was just a boulder. She sniffed sadly, "No." She looked around for the last time. "HELP!!!" She ran out into the open, away from the trees. "SOMEBODY? CAN SOMEONE HELP ME!!!??" There still wasn't any answer. She gave up, "Help." She began to cry, and went down the hill to the fire nation side were it was hot.

In the fire nation, Katara found herself in a haystack. She got out and looked around, "GUYS!!?? Candi! Aang??!!" She and Candi accidently ran into each other, "Candi!!!"

Candi gasped with relief, "Katara!!!" Both of them hugged happily as they warmed up.

Where am I?

Elsewhere, in the middle of no where, around ten miles away, Aang was passed out on Appa. MoMo was on top of Aang. The three of them didn't even know that they're on top of a frozen ocean.

MoMo licked Aang to see if he was Ok. Aang didn't wake up. So Appa carefully sat up and walked further out, didn't know where he was going. It was too cold for him to fly so they have to go on foot.

All of a sudden, Appa slipped on a slippery part of the ice, throwing Aang and MoMo off his back. Appa was left, spinning around in circles, trying to get off the ice. MoMo went over to Aang; he was just waking up.

MoMo spoke, "Ah aaiinnngg!!!!" He licked Aang's face.

Aang pat him, "Oh hey MoMo. Are you Ok?" MoMo nodded. "Wow, what a blizzard! Candi?! KATARA!!!" He got up and looked around to see them. "MoMo, have you seen either one of them?" MoMo shook his head. "Where's Appa?" MoMo pointed to their right. Appa was still slipping on ice, trying to reach for Aang.

Aang blew Appa away from the slippery part of the ice, "There you go, buddy. You're Ok." The three of them hugged, and then looked around. "Where am I?"

~ROBERT~

Back in the fire nation, Katara and Candi were getting a place to stay for a while till they find Aang, Appa and MoMo. Once they got their hotel room, Candi slammed herself onto her bed.

She sighed with misery, "This is the worst birthday I've ever had in my whole life."

"Who said it was my fault?" Katara faced her with anger.

"Who said it was?" Candi took off her coat and threw it at Katara until she fell to the ground. "I didn't say it was. All I said was this was the worst birthday yet. That's all I just said."

Katara took a deep breath to calm down, "Look, I'm sorry, Okay? Both you and me are going to be like how me and Toph were when we first met. We're going to argue and fight. But I don't want that. So I'm sorry for everything right now. I promise that I'll make it up to you—with all my heart. I'm worried that we might not see Aang again."

Candi sneezed, and cover her mouth and nose with some tissue from the box on the nightstand. She threw the tissue away, "Excuse me." She got up and went down into the hallway of their suite hotel room, "Now I must go and meditate right now."

Katara followed her, "Can I sit down and watch?"

"Sure," Candi sat down, "but there's nothing to see."

"It doesn't matter." Katara sat down in a corner, and watched.

DOOM! DOOM, DOOM! The boy from Candi's show knocked on their hotel suite door.

Candi opened her eyes, "Yes? Who is it?" She and Katara got up to the door.

The boy cleared his throat, "Oh, sorry. I'm Robert, the boy from your show. May I come in?"

Candi gasped. She opened the door, "Oh, sure." She and Katara led Robert into the room. "So what brings you here, Robert?"

Robert pointed outside, "I was just picking some Fire Flowers until I saw a dark grayish cloud. As I watched it five miles away, it began to blizzard. Minutes later, I saw the avatar and his bison flying over the horizon right before the storm ended. The next thing I knew was that Katara was being tossed across the sky into a hay stack. She was looking for you. I was hoping that you and the avatar were Ok."

Katara tapped Robert, "Can you be a little specific where Aang and his bison flew to? We're trying to look for him."

Robert scratched his head, "I remember now! He and his bison were tossed all the way to the frozen ocean." He glanced at Candi and Katara; their mouths were hanging wide open. "Y'all better hurry up and find him. At some point on the ice is VERY slippery and they could slip into the thawed out water where it's still cold enough to freeze him."

Candi and Katara faced each other, "We better find him fast. Let's go." Both of them left the room.

"Can I come?" Robert asked, following them.

Candi continued walking, "Sure. We need you anyway. Come on." The three of them went outside towards the wide open plains where the blizzard occurred. The snow was four feet deep. Candi was struggling through the deep snow while Katara and Robert were ahead, walking through the snow, like they had no problem with it. She stopped, "It's no use! I can't walk through this blanket of snow! This snow is freezing me, more than before."

Robert came over to her, "You know I'm a firebender. I can melt the snow to make a trail for you. Do you want me to?"

"Please, do," Candi shivered, "I would appreciate it."

"Okay then," Robert melted the snow as Candi and Katara followed him.


	4. The Real Search Begins

~The Real Search Begins~

"Oh, since now it's Christmas Day too," Candi looked at Katara, "what are we going to do once we find Aang?"

Katara shrugged, "Well, I don't know; spend time together, at least, being grateful that we have each other."

I KNOW THIS GIRL ISN'T COSIGHNING ME, Candi thought in her head. She stopped walking, "So what EXACTLY are you saying, Katara?"

Katara stopped too, "Nothing, it's just that I'm saying that since it's your birthday and it's ruined, I think the three of us should stick together, and just be grateful that we all have each other for a Christmas present."

"Uh," Robert turned around, facing them, "Katara, I think that was a rhetorical question that she just asked."

Katara asked Candi, "Was it?"

Candi faced the sky, with a little sarcasm, "Oh was it?" She looked down back at her, "YES!!!!"

"WHAT?" Katara's face turned red, "Don't yell at me young lady."

"You're not my mother," Candi kicked snow into Katara's face madly, "You're the one who cosigned me!"

Katara waterbended the snow onto Candi, "It doesn't matter now. All of us should be grateful. Right now, Aang is in danger!"

Candi poked her head out from under the snow, "I know that but…"

"Right now," Katara crossed her arms, "I'm not perfectly in a good mood, and not just because of Aang's danger…I have other issues right now. And the most important, I'm worried about Aang. I know you must be worried about him too."

Candi shook her head slowly, "Yeah, of course I do, but everything always had to deal with you, huh, Katara?" Her voice was very soft. Her voice was softer than any other times when she was upset. "Ever since we moved into the Eastern Air Temple, you've been complaining about your own issues, and took out your anger on ME. Before I decided to go with ya'll, I thought YOU and him had my back. You both promised and swore on the way to the temple. Aang kept his promise. You definitely broke it. I ALSO promised, gave my word, and swore that I'll help ya'll out too. And I'll never ever BREAK my word. You can ask Aang. I know that everyone is not perfect, but you crossed the line so many times—it's just that I didn't say anything."

All of that caught Katara's attention. She just stood there quietly, but shocked and so much guilt. She didn't notice all this time that she has been breaking Candi's heart.

I WAS THAT BAD? Katara thought, WOW, I REALLY DO NEED TO CONTROL MY TEMPER, INSTEAD OF TAKING IT OUT ON OTHER PEOPLE. Katara asked, "Can you give me an example what I did to you?"

"I have so many," Candi got out of the snow, "You pushed me against the wall when I brought a message from your grandmother. Days later, you pulled me out of your room when I was cleaning up the rooms-which were my chores. And the others…hurt me more than those two. I can't do this Katara. Once we find Aang, I'm telling him that I'm moving out, and I'm leaving." She walked straight ahead.

Katara missed grabbing her hand, "Look, I'm….sorry." She glared at Robert.

Robert shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what really happened between ya'll. But I hope that the both of you will get it straightened out soon. Now come on, let's continue the search." He and Katara continued searching for Aang.

Back on ice, Aang was sitting on Appa, helplessly, "We're stuck. If we take one step, we'll be spinning around like crazy without help." He sighed, "If I die out here, I don't want to do die just a young boy who can just save the world. I want to die as a young boy who actually helped out his helpless, long-lost best friend and gave her comfort."

MoMo sat on Aang's head, trying to keep his head warm. Aang kind of cheered up, "Thanks, MoMo. He looked at the hill, miles away, "I hope Candi and Katara are Ok."

Candi, who was sitting on her air-made chair, continued praying that Aang would be Ok, "Oh, let Aang be Ok. I would give my life to him if we don't find him alive."

"You'll what?" Robert and Katara asked, coming up to her.

Candi looked up at them, "Nothing," She got up.

Katara went up to her, "But seconds ago, you've mentioned that you would give your life to Aang if we don't find him alive."

Candi made a face at her, "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Katara made a face back at her too.

"Don't look at me," Candi replied, "I don't know what to think. I'm not the one who has issues." She stormed away into the nearby woods.

"Okay, something tells me that we'll never find Aang with ya'll like this," Robert said to Katara.

"I know," a tear ran down Katara's cheeks, "All that time, I didn't mean to make her upset. I really am sorry."

"I'm not the one who needs to be apologized from the heart," Robert nudged her away; "I have my own problems with her. I'm totally in love with her."

"Oh," Katara wiped off her tears, "Good luck with that."

Candi came back out, "Look, ya'll go find Aang. I'm leaving now." She turned around and walked away.

Katara caught her hand, "Wait," Candi stopped and turned around, annoyed. "Where are you going to?"

"How about you don't worry about that, okay?" Candi snatched her hand away, but Katara caught her again.

"Please forgive for what I've ever done was wrong," she sat Candi with her, "Look, you need us, and we need you."

"What am I useful for?" Candi asked, "How am I useful to you? And why do ya'll need me?" She tried to walk away.

Katara stood up, "It's hard to explain, really it is. If I even try to explain it, I'll cry, so I can't explain."

"Well," Candi thought about it, "I forgive you." She sat down without making a sound.

"Are you coming though?" Robert made a little fire.

"Fine," she got back up, "but I'm staying far away as possible." And that's what she did.

Katara whispered to Robert, "Why don't you tell her that you like her?"

Robert whispered back, "Because she's not in a good mood. So I think I should just leave her alone."

"Should I tell her, then?" she grew curious.

"Uh, no. I'll tell her later on. Either that or she'll find out for herself."

"I see."

Candi shouted out, "AANG! AANG! WHERE ARE YOU!!!??" Her voice echoed out for miles.

Aang heard her voice, "Finally, they're Ok-wait, she's Ok. What about Katara? Katara is probably with her. MoMo, go follow Candi's voice and find her. Once you find her, lead her to me. If Katara is with her, make sure that they come too." MoMo flew off to the hill.

Appa slowly got up and moaned. Just like that, he started to slide away further out with Aang on him. "APPA! Why did you move? HELP!!!!" Now his voice echoed everywhere, in every direction.

Candi gasped. She heard him, "Aang's Ok. It's sound like he's in danger, but his voice is echoing, and I don't know which way is right."

Robert looked around, "Yeah, I heard him too."

Katara quickly pointed at the sky, "HEY! Isn't that MoMo?"

Yes, it was MoMo. He landed on Candi's shoulder. Candi pat him, "Hey boy, where's Aang and Appa?" MoMo flew up and gave them the sign to follow them.


	5. Candi Saves Aang

~The Rescue~

As Katara, Candi and Robert followed MoMo out to the edge of the very big hill, Aang was trying to stop Appa from slipping. They were getting further and further away from the hill, to the point they can't see anything, but the frozen ocean.

Aang grew ill, "Oh my! I'm getting sick from all this spinning around. I hope they'll find us soon, buddy." Appa continued spinning around and kept on sliding. "CANDI! KATARA! HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!"

Candi stopped at the edge of the hill, "He's definitely in trouble!" She faced the others, "I'll go and find him, while ya'll find your way off of here. MoMo, you stay and help them out. I'll be back."

Katara changed her expression, "Really?"

"No promises," Candi winked at her, "I can't give my word on this. He's really in trouble." She took one large leap into the air, and jumped off the hill, to the bottom. She paused, "AANG! WHERE ARE YOU!??"

Aang shouted back, "OVER HERE! HURRY!!!"

Candi hopped onto her air scooter, "He's coming from the east." She zoomed for miles on top of the ocean.

Back where Aang and Appa were at, they were twenty feet away from the thawed-out part of the ocean. Appa tried to go back away from the thawed-out part, but it was too difficult to avoid the slippery part of the ice. Less than thirty seconds later, they were five feet away from it.

Aang shouted out, "CANDI!!! HURRY NOW!"

Candi hopped off of her scooter and took off running, "I'm coming!" By the time she arrived, they already fell into the ocean. "NO!!!!!!!!! AANG!!!!!!"

Down in the water, Aang was drowning and freezing, including Appa. Candi took two steps back, "I'm coming, Aang." She bravely jumped into the icy water, avoiding the freezing. Aang and Appa were a few kilometers deep, away from the top. Candice spoke in her head, SOME CHRISTMAS.

There, a few feet below her, was Aang, floating. Appa was way below them. Candi closed her eyes, THAT'S IT. IT'S TIME FOR AIR BUBBLE. She made a gigantic air bubble, large enough to catch Appa. She lifted up her arms to push up the bubble, up to the surface. She quickly made a force field between them and the thawed out water, to keep them from slipping.

~Candi's Sacrifice~

Candi looked at Aang and Appa; they were gone. "Aang? Aang, come on. You're safe now. You can't die now. You got people who needs ya." She shook him. She ran over to Appa, "Appa? Not you too. Come on, get up, buddy." Candi ran over to Aang's direction, and kind of slipped. She tickled Aang's side, where he was ticklish at. She backed away, "No. No; no; no." She looked around to see if Katara and the others made it back. "HELP!!!!" Her voice echoed. "PLEASE!! SOMEBODY HELP!! Katara! Robert! MoMo?" No one answered. "Help." She began to cry. She shouted at the sky, "Please, give them my life! Please, bring them back!"

The sky turned blue, like their arrows. Red sparkles fell from the sky. A voice spoke out of nowhere, "Are you sure that you want to give both of them your life?"

"Yes," Candi stopped crying, "more than anything."

"You got people who need you," the voice replied.

"I don't care. So does Aang! Katara needs him. He needs Katara. Please help me do this! I really do want to do this. I won't die as a regular airbender."

"Okay," the voice faded away, "now close your eyes and open your mouth. The rest will be taken care of." Suddenly, the voice went away.

Candi sadly faced Aang, "I'm sorry. Good-bye, Aang." She closed her eyes and opened up her mouth. Millions of red sparkles flew out of her mouth. Half of them flew over to Aang's body, and the other half went over to Appa's body. Candi fell down as Aang and Appa arose.

Aang rubbed his eyes, "Candi? Candi!" He ran over to her, "Are you alright? You saved us from that deep freeze! We owe you one." There was no reply. Katara and the others arrived.

Katara asked, "Aang? Are you Ok?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Candi saved us, somehow. At first, we were gone, and then we just suddenly woke up not even a minute ago, seeing Candi falling to the ground. Candi?" He felt her head. "Oh, no. I know what she did. It was the most dangerous bending of all bending; Life-Sacrificing Bending. She must've…Oh no. Candi!" He started to cry. He sat Candi's body up and hugged her.

Katara covered her face, and sobbed, "Why? Why did all of this have to happen? Candi!"

Robert, MoMo, and Appa bowed down, sadly and prayed.


	6. Happy Ending

~Candi's Second Revival~

So that horrible, Christmas Day, Aang and Katara took Candi back to the hotel suite, in the fire nation, along with Robert and MoMo.

Katara bent down beside Candi, "This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so mean to her ever since we moved into the temple. Now guilt is crowding all up inside me. What should I do now, Aang?"

Aang shook his head, "I don't know. All I know is that Ba Sing Sae is out of the Spirit Water. She's gone."

Guru Pathik appeared right in front of Candi, "You know, Aang, I'll be gladly to help your friend. My time has come now. It's time for me to go. So, I'll give her my life and I'll be on my way with Monk Gyasto."

Aang shook his head, "No. No; no; no; no. We don't need that."

Guru Pathik replied, "I'm going to do it anyway. My time has come." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Within ten seconds, a lot of red sparkles flew out of his mouth into Candi's mouth. Pathik's body disappeared in thin air, with no trace.

Just like that, Candi finally revived, for the second time, "Uh, guys? What's going on? What happened? And who gave me their life?"

Aang was the first one to hop on Candi and hugged her, "CANDI!! Guru Pathik gave you his life, even though we didn't want him to, but right now, this is the best Christmas present of my life."

Katara went over to Candi, "Hey, I'm glad that you're alive again. And that was also the best Christmas gift I've ever had."

"So was mine," Robert took off his hat.

Candi rolled her eyes, and smiled, "Get over here. And yes, I like you too." Robert went over to her, and gave her a hug. Candi glanced at MoMo, "Yeah, you too, MoMo." MoMo joined into the group hug.

~The Best Christmas EVER! ~

A young firebender boy knocked at the door. Aang opened the door. The boy jumped up and down, "Is Robert here?"

Robert poked his head out, "Yes, little brother?"

"SANTA CLAUS JUST DROPPED A WHOLE BUNCH OF PRESENTS! Come and see guys! Come on Avatar Aang!" Robert's brother and the others ran outside; presents were falling out of the sky.

Candi laughed, "This the best birthday and Christmas ever!" She faced Robert, and kissed him.


End file.
